magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kericalla Bat
Natives to the Callisto Islands, kericalla bats are found in every village. They are small, barely the size of your palm, and their delicate wings are streaked with brightly glowing orange stripes. Kericalla bats are revered by the islanders as guardians against the vengeful ghosts of those who died from sickness and fever. The islanders grow large calabash gourds that they dry and fashion into roosts and nests for the kericallas. The bats then decorate their nests with dried flowers, leaves, and even tiny seashells. After the evening meal, many families will light tiny lanterns and place them near the kericalla nests in order to attract moths and other insects for the bats to feast upon. During family gatherings and feasts, it is not uncommon to see a kericalla fluttering around an open door, waiting for someone to catch an annoying cricket or fly. Egg This egg is slightly fuzzy, with stripes of orange and black. Hatchling A trip to the Callisto Islands is always a treat, and this time you are staying with the family of a fellow magi. Like most islander families they tend to the needs of a family of kericalla bats, and on your first day you were gifted with an egg. Now it is ready to hatch, and you have prepared a small gourd for it, lining it with soft, fragrant grasses and a sprig of tiny orchid blooms. A sharp crack, a indignant squeal, and you find yourself peering down at a curious little bat. You hold out your hand to your new friend and smile as it claws its way onto your palm and spreads out its wings to dry. It cannot fly just yet, but you can already see the beginnings of brilliant orange markings on those impossibly delicate wings. Adult Your kericalla bat has been growing more and more agitated the closer you get to the small village of Stonehallow. The late autumn night is cold for a creature from the islands, and you begin to hurry in the hopes of reaching an inn. As you come around a bend in the path, you find yourself in front of a graveyard. Your kericalla shivers and hisses and as you peer at the tombstones you see something and it is moving. It is human in shape, rotten grey and sickly green with eyes yellow from jaundice. A hoarse, rattling cough rips from its cracked and bloody lips as it stares at you, and you know you should run but you are frozen in shock and fear. As its hand slowly raises, a sharp scream pierces through the fear. Your kericalla bat flies forward, hissing and shrieking, its orange wings glowing bright as flames in the night. The thing in the graveyard hisses and steps back, and you watch as your bat harries it back into its grave. When it has judged everything safe, it flies back to your shoulder and gently rests its tiny head against your cheek. You place a trembling hand on its brightly painted wings and shudder as you stumble towards the village. Breeding :It will be available in the future. Additional Information *No. 1043 *Obtained from The Stream *Released: October 26th, 2019 *Sprites: *Description: Category:2019 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Halloween Category:Bats